Fuego de NocheNieve de Día
by Pikanachu Cardenas
Summary: One-Shot, basado en una canción de Ricky Martin. Ash/Satoshi...Misty/Kasumi.


Mi primer fic publicado en esta pag.!..Espero que les guste, creo que faltó un par de cosas, pero quizas, haga un segundo One-Shot, más adelante...es primera vez que lo publico asi que si alguien lo lee, por favor no sea tan duro conmigo plz..jje Gracias.

PD1: Si quieren escuchar la música, pongan la versión unplugged...es más bonita...

PD2: De título, lo que uds quieran...yo me quedo con el mismo tema de la canción..n.n

Para qué decir, que Pokémon no me pertenece, sino que a Nintendo y a un tipo japones que trabaja todo un día y descansa la mitad del otro, quizàs no tenga vida social...(imaginense, trabajar 24 horas y descansar 12!). Porque si fuera mi creacion, algunos fics son tan buenos, que de seguro los harìa peliculas o parte de las series...pero en fin, me conformo con lo que yo y otros lectores de FF, escribamos, ya sea tanto para nosotros mismos, como para aquellos, que quieren algo distinto.

Basado en un tema de Ricky Martin.

Aclaraciones:

_**Negrita y Cursiva:**_Diálogos.

_Sólo Cursiva: Letra de la canción._

Normal: el resto de la historia.

One-Shot

**_"Fuego de Noche...Nieve de Día"_**

POV ASH

_**-Si amor, vuelvo mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y me dormiré en casa de Dúplica.-**_

_**-¿Te espero en el café de Ciudad Verde?...pasaré por ahi ya que tengo que viajar a Sinnoh a resolver unos asuntos de investigacion pokemon. Así aprovecho de recogerte e ir a dejarte a la universidad en Ciudad Azulona.**_

_**-Suena genial.-**_

_**-Bien...te espero entonces en el café "Hierba Blanca a las 8:00-**_

_**-Perfecto, nos vemos entonces-**_

_**-Nos vemos, cariño...y recuerda, que te amo mucho.-**_

_**Yo también te amo, cielo.-**_

Sabía que no le gustaba mentirle a su marido, pero esa noche no pudo evitarlo. Si se enteraba, no se lo perdonaria. Por eso tuvo que recurrir a su mejor amiga, para armar su plan, nada debía salir mal.

Tal vez, se lo merecería. Ya que después de todo lo mal que la pasó durante aquella fatídica tarde, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, y decidió que era mejor olvidar, y dejar todo atrás. Recomenzar su vida de nuevo, sin pensar en aquel muchacho que le rompió su corazón. Lo dejó todo por el, sus hermanas, su gimnasio, su sueño de ser la mejor maestra pokemón de agua del mundo, absolutamente todo, nada le importaba si la recompensa era estar con el amor de su vida que de niña le quitaba es sueño día y noche... ¿y para qué?. Para que un idiota de la noche a la mañana tire todo lo que sacrificó a la basura diciendole...¿Lo siento Mist, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti?...

Tal vez...pero... ¿por qué ahora?, si tiene 27 años está casada con uno de los mejores investigadores del mundo pokemon...volvió a retomar sus sueños incumplidos, ya era toda una maestra pokemon de agua, ademas se especializaba en Biología Marina y era la miembro más temida de la Elite Cuatro de Ciudad Marina, en Sinnoh. Además volvió a retomar la conversación con sus hermanas..entonces...qué le motivaba a verlo una vez más, ¿Venganza quizás?, ¿Hacerle sentir exactamente lo mismo que ella sufrió cuando le confesó al fin sus sentimientos a ese chico de cabello negro y gorra roja y recibir un negativa como respuesta?...¿O tal vez, aún seguía sintiendo algo por ese torpe campeón de liga, el mismo que alguna vez le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, cada vez que estaba con a su lado?.

¿Valdría la pena?

¿Sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo una vez más por un amor a estas alturas ya inexistente?

En parte, quizas...tal vez lo valga...¿o no?.

¿Tengo alguna cuota de esperanza ahora que me vengo a dar cuenta de que todo lo que soy...no es lo mismo...sin ti?.

...

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer..._

Te veo recostada en mi cama. Habíamos pasado una extraña noche juntos. Comimos, bebimos y bailamos, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. A pesar, de lo que te dije hace diez años, a pesar de no querer verte nunca más, por mi estúpido miedo...estamos juntos, una vez más.

_Y vuelvas a tu vida...habitual._

Faltan tres horas, para que amanezca, y te alejes de mi lado...como profesora de biología marina de en la universidad de Ciudad Azulona, como miembro de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh, como esposa de Gary Oak... desearía no dejarte ir...pero claramente me lo dijiste en aquella fiesta de la liga...

_**-Vamos a divertirnos..., pero, sin compromisos-**_

_Debes comprender que entre los dos..._

¿Como decirte lo que siento en estos momentos?, ¿Cómo hacerte saber cuan grande fue el error de dejarte ir?, ¿Cómo poder remediar todo esto que hice hace diez años atrás y que a pesar de mi fama y reconocimiento mundial como campeon de liga y uno de los mejores maestros pokemon del mundo... ya no soy feliz?..¿Como hacer para que me perdones?...¿Cómo poder amarte...si ya no eres la misma de antes?...

_Todo ha sido puro y natural._

Lo que pasó esta noche...fue hermoso, nada fue actuado, al menos de parte mía, no fue sexo...fue amor.

_Tú, loca manía...has sido mía...solo una vez...dulce ironía_

Mi vida, mi verdadero amor, que te abandoné por estúpido e inmaduro.

Aún siento tu aliento en mi cuello, tus manos en mi pecho...tu cuerpo, tus manos, tus labios...tus besos, tus caricias...

_Fuego de Noche...Nieve de Día..._

...

_Luego te levantas y te vas...el te está esperando...como siempre..._

**_-Debo irme. Gary me estará esperando en el centro para ir a dejarme a la universidad.-_**

Te paraste de la cama y te dirigiste al baño, te duchaste, saliste, te vestiste, tomaste una pequeña taza de café, respondiste a una llamada, que seguro era tu marido. Todo con una incómoda tranquilidad...

Estabas a punto de salir del departamento cuando te tomé la mano, -**_Misty espera_**,- girándote para quedar frente a mí, me miraste un poco sorprendida, y noté como tus mejillas se volvieron un poco rojas.

No podía articular palabra alguna, me mirabas con tus ojos acuamarinos, con la misma serenidad como cuando hiciste toda esa pequeña rutina hace un rato..no decía nada...sólo me mirabas, hasta que me atreví a hablarte, y lo único que te dije fue...

_**-Te amo-**_

Ni un lo siento, ni un perdóname por lo que te hice hace tiempo...nada...solo un te amo.

Tus hermosos ojos, volvieron a brillar como aquella vez que te confesaste frente a mí...y yo te rechacé. Pero al mismo tiempo y tanto como empezaron a brillar, se volvieron turbios y fríos, de pronto quitaste suavemente tu mano de la mía, sonreíste y con una frase que me dejó helado...sin palabras...

_Luces tu sonrisa más normal..._

_**-Adiós Ash.-**_

_Blanca, pero fría...como nieve._

_Tú...loca manía has sido mia, solo una vez...dulce ironía..._

_**-Adiós Ash-**_

Mi mente me lo repetía una y mil veces, mientras te volviste a girar hacia la puerta, la abriste y te fuiste. Yo estaba sin mover un sólo músculo...tratando de comprender...de saber, que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar contigo...nunca más...

_Fuego de Noche...Nieve de Día..._

_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti..._

Hasta que al fin, pude moverme...rabia, tristeza, lágrimas...lo único que podía hacer y expresar en eos momentos mientras golpeabay tiraba todo al suelo, pero seguía preguntándome...¿Por qué?

_Como un huracán...rabioso y fébril..._

No podía creerlo, no lo aceptaba, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?...¿que significó para ti lo de hace unas horas atras?...

_Tanta pasion...tanta osadía...oh tu..._

Pero ya lo sabía de antemano

_Fuego de Noche..._

Te perdí para siempre...

_Nieve de Día._

_Noche a noche en blanco...sin dormir..._

Nada me hacía pensar, me distraía en el trabajo, en las entrevistas, me hacían preguntas, pero no obtenían respuesta alguna...me sentía ido, estaba en cualquier lado menos ahí...

**_-Señor Ketchum,¿Se siente bien?-_**

**_-Si disculpe, ¿Me decía?-..._**

En las noches llegaba a mi departamento, y ni siquiera comía...solo me recostaba en mi cama, tratando de pensar en lo que pasó esa noche...

_Ardo entre los pliegues..de mi cama_

Moviéndome de un lado a otro...sin poder siquiera conciliar el sueño...

_Sé que estás a punto de venir..._

-_**¿Volveré a verte?**_..pregunté recordando cuando estuviste conmigo aquella noche...

-**_Si...lo prometo._**.-me respondiste, pero no fue verdad, no sé por qué en el fondo no me sorprendió, bueno, sabiendo la respuesta...pero aún así me quedó un poco de esperanza en mi corazón, quizás...¿volverías realmente?.

_Pero solo viene...la mañana_

Días...semanas...meses...nada.

_Tu loca manía has sido mía...solo una vez...dulce ironía...Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día..._

_Y mientras yo..me quedo sin ti...como un huracán, rabioso y febril..._

_Tanta pasión, tanta osadía..._

_Oh tu..._

...FLASHBACK...

Pueblo Paleta hace diez años...

Misty se encontraba muy nerviosa, pero emocionada por querer confesarle al fin sus sentimientos a Ash, un amor que de niña creció con los años, hasta que no aguantó más y lo llamó para dejar de dar rodeos y expresar al fin sus sentimientos, ya que sabía que como su gran amor, era torpe, si el no daba el primer paso...ella lo haría...

...y así fue...

_**-Ash, quiero decirte algo.-**_

_**-Dime-**_

Los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada, pero no se dejaría vencer por ellos...al frente estaba aquel joven, que la tenía enamorada desde hace mucho...era ahora o nunca.

**_-Ash...y-y-yo...t-te..amo-_**

_**-¿?**_

_**-Lo q-que quiero d-de-decir, es...que es-estoy...estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.-**_

El joven entrenador, quedo pasmado...pero no podía decir nada...sentía mucho miedo...pero no sabía de que, hasta que dijo...

**_-Lo siento Mist...pero..yo...no siento lo mismo por ti.-_**Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

Eso fue todo...lo que había dejado todo, sus sueños, sus hermanas...todo estaba arruinado. Ash se fue corriendo dejando a una pobre muchacha pelirroja, sentada de piernas cruzadas, sin mover un sólo musculo, no pudiendo aún entender el por qué de su rechazo...lo único que se movía eran las lágrimas que corrían sin parar por sus pálidas mejillas...

...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

_Fuego de Noche..._

...FLASHBACK...

El joven entrenador, tomó la mano de la mujer, antes de que abriera la puerta de su departamento, para retirarse del lugar donde la estaba esperando su esposo,..._**.-Misty, espera**_- girándola para poder verla una vez más quedando esta frente a el...

_**-Te amo.-**_

**_-Adiós Ash_**

...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

_Nieve de Día._

**Quizás no se entienda mucho, pero a las tres de la mañana y con sueño...lo escribi todo de un solo golpe n.n.**

**Pero recuerden...es mi primer Fic.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
